


Art for Lord's Lost Love

by pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Historical AU, M/M, Water, lake, romance novel cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Art for this story:Clint runs away when he's fourteen, taking half of James' soul that night.  James' father tells him that he's too young to know "real" love.  His mother tells him he's young enough to still find the "right" one.  But James knows he loves Clint with all his heart.  When Clint never sends word, James believes the feelings to be one-sided.But Clint's return years later proves Jamesandhis parents wrong.
Relationships: Winterhawk
Series: Big Bang Art [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/630902
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Art for Lord's Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> hahaaha - so weepingnaiad had to convince me to sign up for the bang - i kept saying i wasn't doing anymore, but i've worked with her before and had fun so i finally caved.
> 
> there were some time constraints on both sides that made it a little rough getting things together, so i don't have nearly as much art for this story as i would have liked to have, but i spent a good chunk of time with this one piece, also experimenting slightly with it. i'm really happy with it! hope you like!
> 
> Check out the story itself ; [Lord's Lost Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296654) it is wonderful :D

So first thing we thought of, when she was writing and i was reading it over, was that this absolutely should have a Romance Novel style cover. The idea felt _perfect, _so I refreshed my memory on some styles, reread till i came up with a suitable 'scene' to work with and eventually came up with a design. I sketched it out physically in pencil before I ported the image over to my computer and started working on it using the oil brush which I don't normally use but I wanted to give it a certain affect and it 'felt' right.

  


And lastly - the final project!!

  



End file.
